


The Mountain’s Light

by FapItFelix



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FapItFelix/pseuds/FapItFelix
Summary: You and Sidon share a lovely tenth date together, but you want a bit more from him than just holding hands. (Obviously NSFW)
Relationships: Reader/Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	The Mountain’s Light

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to keep the language as gender neutral as possible, so all genders can enjoy. This version is written with the reader being assumed afab (since when it got to the spicy parts, i had to kinda pick SOMETHING). If there’s an interest, I’ll make a second version with an amab reader. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Genie, also known as sidonsmasher42069, for being thirsty. I hope this quenches your thirst.

There were many things leading up to how Sidon came to be in the position he was today. Maybe it was because his dear late sister Mipha was planning to propose to a Hylian. Maybe it was because that same Hylian was a dear friend of his. Or, perhaps he had just found the absolutely most perfect Hylian out there, it didn’t really matter that they weren’t the same species. Hell, if a Gerudo woman could marry a Hylian, why couldn’t he?

No. Marriage was going a bit too fast. Sidon couldn’t get ahead of himself. This was just a date. The tenth date. And he was falling more and more in love with each passing second.

-

Today was the day. You were absolutely sure of it. Today was going to be the day you finally made a serious move on Sidon. He was dreamy, and absolutely everything you’d ever wanted in a man. But, that boy was too damned formal and polite. You wanted more than that, damn it! And today you planned to get it out of him. If your nerves would allow it, anyway.

The date was one Sidon had said he was planning for awhile; he wanted to take you to the top of Ploymus Mountain, to see the view of Zora’s Domain from Shatterback Point. Years before, a mighty lynel had taken that space for himself, but the hero had slain him long ago. Still, the zoras were a bit too scared to go up there. You briefly wondered if Sidon was trying to seem courageous by taking you there, but you knew he wasn’t the type to endanger anyone recklessly. So things were going to be fine, you were sure of it.

You left your home early in the morning; even if the date was set for the afternoon- perhaps for a wonderful sunset viewing that night?- the Zora’s Domain was quite the walk from your hometown. While more settlements and towns had begun to finally be rebuilt after the calamity, you were still half a day’s ride on horseback away. While Goponga Village was one of the nearest Hylian towns to the Zora’s Domain, it was still not close by any means. The road to Zora’s Domain was a long, winding pathway through steep, dangerous mountains. And you had to cross a swamp to reach even that point. If you were dating a Hylian, he would perhaps come pick you up from your home on horseback and take you there himself; but, you were dating a Zora Prince. Not only was his body too large to ride a horse, but he also knew very well that it just wasn’t quite feasible to come get you himself (though you could imagine how much he was pouting over that fact). He was an incredibly fast swimmer, and could perhaps chauffeur you upon his back the majority of the way- but no, you would be having none of that. Riding on horseback to Zora’s Domain was perfectly fine by you. Its not like a scenic trot through the mountains was a bad choice, anyway. So with the sun barely peeking over the hills, and your bag slung over your shoulder, you set out on your journey. 

As expected, it was quite the beautiful trip. Every chance you had to ride through the land of Zoras was a blessing; northern Lanayru was truly a beautiful sight. It was a shame you lived in Lanayru Wetlands, in a town barely holding itself together after being rebuilt. So it made it all the more wonderful to ride through the more beautiful parts of the land, seeing all the Zora architecture made of crystals adorning the pathways. The water surrounding the area was crystal clear, the fish clearly being visible from where you rode meters away as the lotus plants waved gently in the breeze.

The sun was high in the sky as you finally reached your destination- and of course, there he was. Before you even reached Luto’s Crossing, Sidon was standing at the start of it, his smile beaming at you in just the right way to make your heart flutter. With him were two guards, who seemed so short in comparison to his large stature. But you knew he was a gentle giant; large for Zora standards but filled completely with wholesome dweeby love to make up for it. But as you drew near, you realized that even those shorter Zoras were still several feet taller than you. You knew this to be true, but it still always threw you for a loop. You rode up alongside Sidon, and then grinned back at him. 

“You know, I’m almost as tall as you are from here.” You said in a sing songy voice, sticking your tongue out at him. 

Sidon just laughed, reaching over to crush you in a big hug. “Not quite, but I’ll congratulate the effort.” After releasing you from the hug, he knelt down and put his hand out to help you from the horse. And while you knew very well you could easily get down on your own, you would never pass up the opportunity to be treated like royalty. Taking Sidon’s hand caused your heart to flutter a little; your hand was so small in comparison, you didn’t even fill the palm of his hand. But his touch was so gentle, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The guards came forward, gently taking your horse's reigns. Like all other times you came by, the guards were to take your horse somewhere safe; this area wasn’t exactly built for horseback travel, and had only recently been evened out enough to allow Hylians to even attempt a visit. So the Zoras were doing their best to be hospitable, having a small stable on the outskirts of town for times like these. You smiled and thanked the guards for their work, and as always, they were just as charming to you as ever. 

With the guards taking their leave, Sidon loosened up a bit and smiled wider at you. “Now then! Shall we be off? I can carry you if you’d like, the walk to Shatterback Point can be quite treacherous.”

You just rolled your eyes a bit at the comment, leaning into his side a bit. “No thanks.” You scoffed. “I need to stretch my legs out a bit after a ride like that.”

“Suit yourself.” Sidon put his hand out for you again, and you could see he was faintly blushing. The two of you hadn’t exactly held hands much before; logistically, it was a bit difficult due to the size difference. At least you thought it’d be. But damn it, today would be different. Instead of shyly brushing away, you reached up and took hold of his hand. 

Sidon clearly didn’t expect this reaction; he had far gotten used to you just brushing it off. So when you took his hand like that, the blush on his face was definitely more visible than it had been before. And he smiled brighter- was that even possible?- as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

The two of you began your walk across Luto’s Crossing, looking at the beautiful landscape surrounding you. Oh how you dreamed of staying the night in such a gorgeous landscape. Sidon seemed a bit nervous, as he began to ramble on about the things that had happened since he last saw you. 

“So, Gaddison, the lighter toned guard who we just saw? You should have seen him yesterday. He and Rivan- that’s the other guard- were both competing to see who could jump from the highest platform in town. And of course, Gaddison being the daredevil that he is, insisted he could do it higher than anyone else. But wouldn’t you know it, Bazz pushed him at the last second! He flopped like a Rito trying to swim, oh it was hilarious.” Sidon laughed out a loud, bellowing laugh, and you tried to keep up with these names you only vaguely remembered. You were better with their faces rather than their names, but it was clear Sidon knew these zoras since he was a child. And it was cute to see how excited he was to tell you this story.

“Oh- and do you remember Finley and Sasan? Finley was the smaller girl we met up with a few months ago, Sasan being her hylian husband. Well wouldn’t you know it, Finley has finally started her growth spurt. I told her not to worry, late bloomers aren’t exactly uncommon. But now she’s taller than Sasan! I know I’ve heard for hylians, its usually the man taller than the woman unless you’re married to a Gerudo. But I am quite happy for her, she’s been wishing to be taller for so long.” 

You did remember those two- they were the only other zora/hylian couple you had ever met. Finley was smaller than you last you had seen her, but she was apparently more than twice your age. Imagining her being so tall now was actually quite shocking, but it did make you chuckle at how much more shocking it had to be for Sasan. One day your wife is half your height, the next you’re half hers. Well. You doubted if it really happens at that rate of speed, but it was a funny visual nonetheless.

“I’m so sorry, here I am just prattling on about boring Zora things. I’m more eager to hear about how you’ve been.” Sidon looked at you eagerly, and you felt a soft blush come over your face at being expected to take the floor. You’d been enjoying listening to him talk; it was significantly more interesting than anything you had been doing.

“Oh, well…” You started your sentence with a bit of hesitation in your voice. “I’ve started assisting with deliveries to the Wetland Stable. Lawdon runs the Inn there, and he’s been trying to sell more of the medicinal plants we can find around Goponga. So I’ve been riding there once a week on horseback to deliver goods.” You felt this wasn’t nearly as exciting as the adventures a zora prince would be up to, so it felt pale in comparison.

“Amazing!” Sidon responded, and you’d have almost felt it was sarcastic had you not heard how absolutely genuine his voice was. “I couldn’t imagine having such important duties to attend to so often.”

You let out a laugh, reaching over to grab Sidon’s arm into a hug. “Whaaaat? Aren’t princes a bit more busy than that?”

Sidon laughed a bit in return. “Far from it! My father does most of the work. I feel like I’m just standing around most of the time.” 

As your laughter ended, an almost awkward silence fell between you again. You hadn’t stopped hugging his arm as you walked, and it didn’t seem like he wanted to stop you either. This motion felt like it was… perhaps a bit too intimate when you’re out in the mountains where anyone can walk in on you. So, with a bit of a cough, you pulled back, letting go of his arm with a feeling of disappointment. 

The silence didn’t stick around for too long. The two of you had reached the next bridge, just needing to cross over a small island to reach the Great Zora Bridge into Zora’s Domain. As you reached it, Sidon stopped, glancing toward the city, his gaze deep in thought.

You tilted your head a bit at him, wondering what he was up to. The most straightforward way would be from the town, with perhaps a bit of rock climbing sprinkled in. Nothing you weren’t used to, having adventured quite a lot before. But this didn’t seem to be Sidon’s plan. No, he was always full of surprises and unconventional methods to the same ends.

Sidon reached down and took your hand again, causing your brain to short circuit for a moment as he led you back the way you came. “Where are we going?” You managed to sputter out after a few seconds for your brain to adjust.

“If we go through the city, we may never make it out.” Sidon’s voice had a tinge of pouting in it, and you had to agree with his sentiment; he was a popular guy, and your relationship with him was prime gossip. So, that was fair.

“Then whats the plan?” You had an idea of what it’d be, and you felt a bit of excitement rising up.

“Well, the water of course!” Sidon led you down off of the path, to the rocks below. The water was calm down here, and without hesitation Sidon stepped into the water.

You always loved this sort of thing. Riding on Sidon’s back felt like a silly concept at first, but it was thrilling to travel in this way. It wasn’t a long distance left to go, so you didn’t feel as bad as you might have before. So, as Sidon sat down in the cool depths of the water, you sat on a nearby boulder and pulled your shoes and socks off, tucking them away into your backpack. You then rolled up the bottom of your pants a bit to try and minimize them getting wet, but you knew this was a fruitless effort. 

“Ready?” Sidon asked, kneeling and positioning himself with his back to you, his arms behind himself to hold you tight.

“Ready!” You replied, climbing onto his back and wrapping your arms as best you could around his wide torso.

And before you had a chance to catch your breath, Sidon had rushed into the water. He knew to keep you surface level, as hylians can’t exactly breathe underwater, but the way the water rushed against your body felt thrilling in a way you couldn’t explain. You felt giggles spill from your lips as you held on tighter, and it was like the sound of your voice gave Sidon confidence to speed up, kicking up water a bit more into your face than expected. Which just caused more laughter to press its way out of you.

You opened your eyes, watching as the two of you neared the waterfall. Before you had time to question if this was logistically possible, Sidon swam upwards, beating the current with such an intense speed it was breathtaking. The water also rushing down on you was breathtaking, but perhaps not in as elegant of a way. You burrowed your face into his shoulder for protection, and you could hear a quiet “sorry” being mumbled out as you did so.

“Don’t be, I’m having fun.” You whispered back, and you could feel his body shudder a little bit at the softness of your voice.

As he reached the top of the waterfall, he swam straight forward through the lake to the next one, and then the third one, finally reaching the highest you could go. From there, he swam to the edge of the lake, gently positioning himself to allow you to climb down onto dry land.

You looked down at yourself; you looked like a wet dog. While you knew Sidon had done his best to keep you dry, you knew as well it was a meaningless effort as soon as waterfalls were involved. 

Sidon kneeled down next to you, putting himself at eye level as you wrang out the bottom of your shirt. “I truly am sorry about that.” Sidon’s voice was sincere, but also a bit of mischievous amusement in his voice at how you had to make up for it.

“Don’t worry about it. I can handle a little water.” You ran your hands through your hair, grateful at least it was mostly dry. “The sun will dry it out anyway.” You looked at the worn pathway to Shatterback Point, grass having grown over it to the point it was hardly a path at all. The breeze combined with the warmth of the sun actually made your wet clothing into a pleasant feeling. So, it wasn’t all bad. You decided not to put your shoes back on for the walk, knowing they’d just get in the way at this point.

The two of you began your walk from the lakeside up the rest of the way. The sun had already begun to find its way to the horizon, the sky starting to turn a light orange. Arrows were embedded into the trees, untouched by time, with the bark surrounding them as if they were a new branch. The sun hit the grass in just the right way to make it a soft yellow, with fireflies beginning their ascent from the lush ground below. The peak turned into a beautiful plateau, no sign of the lynel who had made this his home so long ago. 

Sidon led you to the absolute peak; there was nothing there but a warning sign, clearly placed by the zoras, warning thrillseekers not to jump to the water below. You shuddered a bit at the thought. No thank you.

From there, you sat up on top of a nearby boulder, Sidon following to sit next to you. And as you looked out over East Reservoir Lake, the view was breathtaking. The way the sunlight shone in to make a beautiful sunset was the perfect backdrop to Divine Beast Vah Ruta, whom even in its calm state was a sight to behold. In the distance to the right, the lights of Zora’s Domain shone, creating a beautiful aura in the sun’s glow.

You looked up at Sidon, and noticed the smile on his face was bittersweet. You felt a pang in your heart; no doubt he was thinking of his sister. Vah Ruta, her final resting place, was both beautiful and tragic. You wanted to speak up- say anything!- to comfort him. But the words wouldn’t come to you. It was too peaceful here, and you felt any words of encouragement you could say would just feel hollow in comparison to how Sidon felt. All you could do was be there for him. Even if she had died over a hundred years ago, you knew that it still had to be painful. 

You leaned into Sidon a bit, trying to comfort him with your presence. And without thinking, he just reached his arm up and placed his hand upon your head, playing with your hair a bit as he was deep in thought. “Do you think her spirit is still there?” Sidon’s voice came out low, more as if he were talking to himself than to you.

You thought for a moment before deciding you could speak up. “I don’t know. But, if she is, I’m sure she’s waving at us.”

Sidon was silent, then looked down at you with a genuine smile again. “Want to wave back?”

The two of you stood up, walking to the peak and waved at Vah Ruta. You half expected it to spray water at you, but considering how wet your clothes were, you were grateful it did not. As you both put your arms down, the sun finished setting on the horizon and the sky went dark.

-

The only sound that could be heard in the night was the sound of your footsteps; Zora’s Domain was quiet as everyone slept in the pools. The only ones left awake were the night guards, who seemed a bit surprised to see you and Sidon still together on the other end of the Great Zora Bridge. Sidon looked a bit flustered; their adventure up to the peak had taken the entire day, and at this point it was well past midnight. He couldn’t just allow you to ride home at this hour, but he also didn’t know exactly how to have you stay. There was the Inn, of course, with plenty of open beds, as well as their newly built stable which had to have something similar. But if anyone found out, it’d be the talk of the town in the morning. And its not like he could take you “home” either, since the zoras didn’t exactly have homes, sleeping in communal pools within the domain.

Meanwhile, you patiently waited to see what solution Sidon would come up with. Its not like you hadn’t forseen this; it was obvious this date would turn out this way. In fact, the idea that Sidon hadn’t realized this was going to happen until now was downright adorable. 

“I’ll walk you home.” Sidon finally said, complete confidence in his voice.

“Sidon, there’s really no need. It’ll take twice as long that way than if I rode my horse. Lets just head to the stable.” You already knew what you wanted, and it was just a matter of seeing is Sidon would be interested as well.

“But I can’t let you go alone.” Sidon’s voice came out worried, allowing himself to be pulled along by you as you led the two of you towards the stable. 

“There haven’t been monsters in years. Worst I’d find is a boar.” You rolled your eyes a bit, then focused on reaching the small dimly lit building down the path.

“But… what if I don’t want you to go yet?” Sidon mumbled it out, his voice coming out more like a childish whine you couldn’t help but giggle at.

“Then I won’t.” It was your turn to say something with complete confidence. Though it felt almost devious to suggest. Sidon grew silent at your comment, and you lead him to the stable door.

This stable wasn’t anything like the other stables scattered around Hyrule; it was built by Zoras, so it was fancy to say the least. It consisted of the same blue architecture and expensive looking crystals, with a pool of water surrounding it on all sides, sans the pathway to come to the door. The lights were off inside, the only inhabitant being your horse and… well. A single guard, sitting at the front desk, looking rather bored until he noticed the two of you there.

“Prince Sidon! You’ve returned!” He said, sitting up to look a bit more professional.

“I have, Rivan. But calm down, its not a big deal.” Sidon grinned, letting go of your hand momentarily to greet his friend.

“Not a big deal? Its so late I nearly fell asleep.” Rivan whined a bit, slumping back again to lean on his arm. “Are you really planning on sending them back at this hour?”

Sidon flinched a bit, but responded cooly, “Of course not. They will be staying here tonight. I’ll be standing watch, so go rest now.” 

The guard squinted at Sidon, an air of disbelief. “You’ll stand guard?”

“Do you think you’re in any condition to continue?” Sidon said with a bit of teasing in his voice. 

“Can’t argue with that.” Rivan shrugged, getting up from his chair. “Have a good night then.” And with that, he left his position at the stable, diving into the depths below. 

With that, the air grew silent again. Sidon took in a deep breath, then turned back around to you. “You should get some rest. If we leave early enough, maybe I really can walk you home this time.” 

You let out a chuckle. “Perhaps. Come on, join me inside first, alright?” You walked past Sidon to the stable door, opening it wide before grabbing a candle off the counter to see inside. The room was much larger on the inside than it looked from outdoors; it was built similarly to the other stables, but perhaps done from a description without pictures to go along. The beds were sized moreso to a Zora than any Hylian; which thankfully was for the best, as a bigger bed was better than one too small. Unlike the water beds of the Inn, these seemed to be more normal in construction, blankets included, the only abstract part being the size of them. 

You walked to the furthest bed, laying the candle against the lanterns on the way to get some light going. The walls were still a gorgeous blue shade, glowing almost etherally with the lighting of the lanterns on the wall. You put the candle on the bedside table, shivering a bit in the chill of the air. Your clothing was still damp from earlier, and you glanced around to see if there was perhaps a place to dry them off. On the wall were some hooks- perhaps designed to hang weapons?- that would do well enough to hang up your clothing. But that would wait.

You looked over to see what Sidon was doing. He had just followed you in, seeming a bit bashful now that you were both alone in there. 

“You know…” You said to start, leaning against the wall. “I’ve wanted to have some alone time at night with you for awhile.” Your heart began to race as you said this. Was this really happening?

The room was still a bit dark, but you could still see how much Sidon was blushing. “O-oh. Is that so?” He mumbled out, his words seeming to fall over each other as he pushed them out.

“I mean. I’m going to need to hang my clothes to dry tonight. So. I’ll need you to keep me warm, okay?” You just had to say the words now, before you could stop yourself. It was like saying those words caused a rush of heat straight to your groin. Yup. This was happening.

“Anything for you.” Sidon responded, walking back over to you and pinning you between him and the wall.

Your heart sped up more. Sidon trapping you between the wall like this was, well, far more enticing than you had imagined. His body was so much larger than yours, his muscles now pushed firmly up against you. You were powerless to him like this, and it was thrilling.

“But first.” He said, pulling back with all that built up confidence seeming to drain away in an instant. “You should… probably hang those clothes up.”

“Right.” You said back, freezing up a bit both figuratively and literally as the cold air reminded you it existed again. Sidon pulled away from you, going to the other side of the bed and sitting down, his back facing you for some privacy. You giggled a bit, pulling your clothing off quietly and hanging it on the wall. You shivered, wondering how you could be simultaneously more and less cold as a result of that. But at least you had your own personal shark heater to help you out now.

You crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping your arms around his back and pushing your chest against him. It felt warmer already; and you couldn’t help yourself as your hands slid to feel his chest a bit and the muscles that were there.

Sidon’s breath hitched a bit. This was moving a bit faster than he’d expected, but he was not going to complain. He’d wanted this for awhile too, but… he was always so afraid to hurt you. You were less than half his size, and the anatomy involved was… significantly larger than a Hylian’s. Sidon still felt so much fear on whether or not he’d be able to actually please you, or if he’d wind up just hurting you. But the way your body felt up against his back, your soft breathing and gentle touches, damn it he was going to try his best.

You laid down, letting go of Sidon and snuggling under the covers a bit for warmth. Hearing you shuffle beneath them, Sidon felt a bit more confident in turning around. He hesitated a moment, then laid on top of the covers to be face to face with you. You just giggled, tugging the blankets a bit to encourage him to come underneath as well. Sidon just took a deep breath, then climbed beneath them so your naked body was pressed against his.

This was nice, having him finally face to face with you. Your legs didn’t even reach his waist, and you silently thanked the ones who built this bed for making it large enough for the two of you. But being able to lay there, gazing into Sidon’s eyes, was more thrilling than you could have imagined. They were yellow, catlike, and sparkled under the flames of the lantern.

Staring into his eyes seemed to last forever, until he closed them, leaned in, and kissed you. You couldn’t help but lean into his body as he kissed you, pushing yourself up into the warmth of his embrace and letting a soft moan fall from your lips. Its not like this was your first kiss together; but it was definitely the most sensual one. You parted your lips to let him in, feeling his grasp around you grow tighter as the kiss grew a bit hungrier. He was so much larger than you, and you felt so defenseless-

-and then suddenly you gasped, a prick of pain on your lip. You jerked back instinctually, feeling a bit of blood pool onto your lower lip. 

“Oh I’m- I’m so sorry!” Sidon quickly said. You looked at him, his eyes a bit glazed over from the heat of the situation, but still a very worried expression on his face. It took you a moment to process what happened- oh! His teeth. They were really sharp. “I got carried away-“ he continued.

But you quickly leaned in to kiss him again, shutting him up. “Its fine.” You mumbled into his lips, shoving your body up against him again. It didn’t even hurt that bad, and you couldn’t deny the taste of blood mixing into this kiss made it feel just that much more scandalous.

Sidon, on the other hand, felt that shoot right down to his groin. He had been so afraid of hurting you, and he did it- but you didn’t care? That just pushed him further into his excuses for why they could keep going, even if the logical side of his brain knew that was perhaps not the best or safest course of action. But he didn’t want to stop now.

Gently, without a word, Sidon reached his hand lower and slid it to your ass. His hand was so large, a single cheek filled his entire hand. He gave it a squeeze, encouraged by the soft moans that fell from your lips as he did so. Feeling a bit more confident, he slipped a finger inside of you, trying to be careful not to scratch you and make you bleed again.

Oh fuck. His finger was so thick, inserting it was like practically inserting a Hylian’s full length in you. You moaned loudly, instinctually pushing your hips back on his hand for more. Sidon gasped a bit at your extreme reaction, feeling himself grow more flustered by the minute. But you didn’t exactly have time to think about that, your mind focused on the warmth of his finger inside you and how it made you want more.

Sidon could tell that you were eager, so he kissed you with a bit more vigor as he slid a second finger into you. You moaned again, pulling away from the kiss to bury your head in his shoulder in an attempt to stifle your noises. Sidon chuckled a bit at this, using his free arm to play with your hair as he pushed his fingers in and out of you. He knew at this point this was probably a lot wider than any Hylian would do, but you were taking it like it was completely natural. Maybe… maybe you two could actually do this.

“Sidon, please.” You moaned out, looking at him with lust in your eyes. You were absolutely craving more than just his fingers, and Sidon knew it.

“Is it really okay?” Sidon’s voice was overtaken with worry. He wanted this so badly, but… he was still so afraid of hurting you.

“For the love of Hylia- yes. Of course it is.” You almost groaned, shoving your hips roughly back down on his fingers.

Sidon felt his heart skip a bit as you said that, far more animalistic than you’d ever acted in his presence before. And he wanted to appease his love with whatever means necessary. So taking a deep breath, he pulled his fingers out of you, climbing on top of you with a loud creak of the bed. 

If you felt tiny before, it was nothing like how you felt now. Sidon’s body looming over you as he knelt, your legs still not even reaching him. He slid a hand between his legs to stroke him, and you let your eyes wander down to see what was going to happen-

-and oh! ...two? He had two?

You were bewildered for a moment, and it must have been obvious on your face. Sidon coughed a bit, bashfully looking away from you. “Well. We primarily only use one at a time.” He said, trying desperately hard to not show his embarrassment. 

“Can you use both anyways?” You said quickly, and Sidon looked back at you in horror. You laughed a bit, leaning your arms up around his shoulders with a devious grin on your face.

“I-I… I’m sure I can try.” Sidon sputtered out, and you erupted into giggles once more. Flustering him was probably your new favorite thing to do.

But, that was the end of you being able to fluster him. Because he was back to figuring out how exactly this was going to work. He paused for a moment as he looked down at you, then he seemed to decide. Sidon let go of his own length, taking hold of your hips gently to slide you further down on the bed towards his hips. You let this happen, feeling a bit like a rag doll with how effortlessly he could move you around, only letting that turn you on more with how helpless it felt.

Once your body was right up against one of his dicks, you realized just how gigantic they were. They had to be at least the size of your forearm, if not larger. The thought both terrified you and turned you on, and you braced yourself for what was to come. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling one of his lengths begin to slide inside of you.

It seemed to be going okay for the first few seconds. He was going very slowly, and the tapered shape of him was perfect for spreading you open. But the further he went, the more he began to stretch you out and fill you up in a way that hurt. You clamped your eyes shut and tried to steady your breathing, grasping at the bedsheets for some way to ground yourself.

“Are you okay?”

Sidon’s voice sounded raspy, like he was using all his self control not to go absolutely wild on you. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, that same worried puppy look on his face like when he bit you. 

“I’m fine, keep going.” You said quickly, taking in a deep breath and trying to relax your body enough to let him go more. You glanced down between yourself and him, seeing that he wasn’t even halfway inside of you at this point.

Sidon looked at you, as if questioning how much he actually believed your answer. But it wasn’t like he had much choice anymore, his body aching to keep going, so he began to push himself further inside of you. You moaned out again, clamping your eyes shut as it felt like he was splitting you open. You could feel his second dick resting up against your butt cheeks, prodding just a bit at your asshole but daring not to go inside. Maybe next time you’d be able to handle that, but definitely not yet. 

You reached a point where you genuinely thought there was no way he could go further. You felt as full as possible, looking down to see. And there it was, still maybe only halfway inside of you. “I think… thats as far as it’ll go.” You croaked out, feeling embarrassed at how raspy and desperate you sounded.

“That’s fine.” Sidon mumbled. He leaned down to kiss you, then realizing that in the position the two of you were in, that wasn’t exactly possible. He seemed to pout for a moment, and you just let out a small laugh at his expression.

Sidon then grabbed your hips with both of his hands, sliding you off of his length just a little and pushing you back on. You moaned loudly, still wincing from the pain but loving how moving made it feel. This just egged him on more, so Sidon repeated the motion, this time managing to slide himself further into you with each motion.

Sidon squirmed a bit; it was clear he was trying not to thrust into you and risk hurting you, but he was slowly losing control of it. Each movement, he would push you onto himself a bit harder, his hips jerking forward a bit more. Until he was moving as a steady pace, deep low growls coming from his throat as he moved.

The pain you felt slowly began to go numb, being replaced by a feeling of being stretched wide and filled and fucked. You began to try and slam your hips down onto him as well, squirming a bit with pleasure as you wanted him harder and more. You knew he was holding back. You didn’t want him to.

It was almost like he read your mind, because in the next moment you felt his second length push inside you as well. But this one came up your other entrance, pushing deep inside your ass without any warning. You gasped, then moaned loudly, a bit shocked your body accepted the new intrusion easier than it had the first one. You looked down, feeling amazed at how swollen your lower body looked as Sidon slammed himself all the way inside of you.

His movements began to get more erratic, and you reached down to grip at one of his hands with your own. It was like that gentle touch from you was enough to push him over the edge, and he moaned your name out as he filled your insides with a hot, thick liquid like you’d never felt before.

As his body began to finally calm down, Sidon gently placed you back onto the bed, where you hadn’t even realized at this point he’d been holding you all the way up. When he slid out of you, cum slid out from inside you all over the sheets. You quickly closed your legs, feeling like you were somehow going to ruin the sheets, but also realizing that you probably had a lot more inside of you than you realized.

And as he pulled away from you gently, Sidon laid down beside you and pulled you into the most gentle, loving kiss as you felt your body drift into sleep.

-

The sunlight woke you up, shining through the stained glass windows that the roof of this place seemed to be entirely made of. You briefly wondered what zora thought that was a good idea- your eyes burned a bit with the daybreak light, as if you’d fallen asleep in a field or something.

The first thing you noticed was that Sidon wasn’t next to you. You looked around with a bit of worry, moving to see where he was before you stopped. Ouch. You were a bit scared to look under the blankets and see what the damage was, but regardless it didn’t feel great. You looked out the front windows from your bedside, trying to see if there was any hints of where Sidon might have gone. 

Well, you’d have to move at some point. So you reached over to your clothing, pulling your shirt on and awkwardly using the blanket as a towel (and silently apologizing to whoever would wash these sheets) before putting your underwear and pants on. You winced in a bit of pain, but didn’t let it stop you as you walked to the door. 

Outside was Sidon, alongside the guards from the day before. The guards seemed to jump a bit at the sight of you, and Sidon whipped around to look at you.

“Ah- my love! You’re awake!” He said, his smile beaming brighter than the sun. Before you had a chance to say anything, Sidon continued, “I was just letting the guards know how you tragically got injured yesterday, so I’m going to be taking you home.”

Tragically got injured? You were about to interject, but first looked over to see the guard reactions. The one guard who didn’t see them last night looked worried. The other guard… oh boy. He definitely knew. And looked a bit of a mix of flustered and mortified.

Before you could form a sentence, Sidon walked up to you and swooped you up into his arms, bridal style. “You can’t walk in that condition, so here, allow me.”

“B-But what about my horse?” You stammered out, quickly wrapping your arms around Sidon’s neck for support.

“I have two hands.” Sidon tilted his head, as if that were obvious, when you realized he had been holding you up entirely a single arm. 

Well, you knew you had a few hours walk to figure out an excuse for the village as to why the Prince of the Zoras was carrying you home.


End file.
